liberatorsww2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AfrikaKørps/Strategy:Daily Missions and Top 2 Generals
Do everything you can on your Daily Missions: Use all your Trys in Training, Africa, Headhunter, Turning Point, and Army of Might; every point counts. There is no need to worry about Ranking up your player because it will come naturally and no need to worry about Leveling up either. Leveling up will come naturally as well. Work on your #1 General, put everything into that one General, before long, you can use #1 to do most every mission by themself and saves tons of supplies. Later, when #1 can do all of Africa by itself, you will have tons of supplies left over to uses or keep in storage for later uses. Build your #2 General only after you can no longer build #1. My #2 general is 3K+ BR lower than my #1, but most times I do not even need to use #2 for Daily Missions. Once #2 is strong enough, use that one for all your Daily Missions to save even more Supplies. Africa: Use the "Medic" stops to put Kamikaze on all your lowest generals: I use 10 to 15 Kamikaze in Africa to just save supplies and get a few extra enemy taken off the list when my army starts to get killed. Helps get past a few enemy that have very hard generals in a few battles. Headhunter: Do all of these everyday and keep filling up your #1 General. Do not even waste stuff on #3 and above. Just save everything in storage. Turning Point: You need to win all 2 there everyday as well. If the 1st battle is too hard, just click on the 3rd battle back and win those 2 there. My best General is Monty. My #1 general. I like his skills and mortars. When the "splash" gets high enough, it can take out most of the surrounding enemy; I use him in the middle row to guarantee the most damage to enemy forces; most of the time, the damage is to every enemy in the battle; which is almost as good as the Special it uses. Hope this helps all the new users and those that are still not going well in the game. ---- The best strategy : - Invasion of Africa, because love medals and upgrading my army by them - Then HeadHunters, love to trying open as more as I can bonus hunting in just 5 attempts - and becaues of good rewards for progresing army's BR... - Third is Alliance war, not just because of dog tags and other rewards you can get ...Alliance war is a competition with other players - there you can see your true strenght and show your army skills, knolege... - And the last is Armies of might, which gives you chance to earn more generals or improve their strenght without using and spending regular items for it (better general selection is in ArmiesOfMifght, then in Africa task). armies of Might is a great way to find out your strength of your sqaud and to have a bit of fun whilst ranking up you get axis helmet for staying and a high level for amount of time , winning streaks which you can spend in the shop gaining all sorts of stuff to help you upgrade In battle, not only is it important to choose a specific unit, the placement is important too. The leader is complicated, so be sure to learn how to use it for your specific strategy, or you can make it easy by making all your 5 starters roughly equal, so there would be no "wrong" placement while you focus on other strategies. It is less complicated to pick unit vs. unit on the front and back rows. So just learn the advantages and disadvantages of each type of unit to maximize those. So if the top row has a mortar, you can swap a motorized unit that would have a disadvantage for riflemen or machinegunners that have an advantage over long range units. You also have to consider movement. A LR unit needs to be put where it can get in range on the first round. You also have to consider speed. My LR units are fast because of their high level, but only move one space. If the unit in front has not moved, my LR unit might move sideways and waste its first turn. So rear units need to be behind similar level units or be across from an opponent of high level that will move into range first. The Shooting Range can be most efficient if you try to stick to like units as your top commanders. For instance, it was easy for me to choose to get Patton and Guderian as tank commanders, Model and Murphy as machinegunners, Prince and Mayne as Recon, Bradley and Zigzag as Riflemen, or Nearne and Rudel as AT gunners and then concentrate on training only a few types several times rather than training several types a few times. Category:Blog posts